Rise of the Tao Tei Summoner
by Nin-Roku
Summary: New clan comes to Konohagakure and a birth of a new Summon contract. And expected events! I suck at these. Semi-godlike Naruto, possible harem. Sakura, Kakashi, sasuke, Jiraya, Sandaime and Counsel bashing among other things. Also alpha/beta/omega world.
1. Daimyo's Plan

Author note:

Hey guys its Nin-Roku Sorry I haven't updated my last story and or fixed it from all the errors I put in it. But I am putting that one up for adoption or if someone wants to pick at it taking parts of it for their own story just let me know and I'll be okay with it :D. But I am writing this story as a birthday gift for my most amazing beautiful girlfriend I could ever have. So please be Kind in your reviews :D I'll even take requests for character creations for the story. This story will different a lot of Sakura, Sasuke Kakashi, Jiraiya, and counsel bashing. Even the third Hokage is gonna get bashed and a lot. Actually half the character line up will be bashed. There will be a lot of surprises for you all please enjoy :D for all intents an purpose I'm skipping writing the kyuubi attack an go directly to the after math of it. Also in this Tsunade her family died, and orochimaru never left the village. I DON'T OWN ANY ANYTHING! But the outfits Shizuru Haruka and Ichirou are wearing. And I own Masanori, Ichirou AND Umeko!

 **Fire Daimyo Palace (Night of the Kyuubi's attack)**

Sitting in his private office off of his bedroom sat the Fire Daimyo Masanori Daisuke second son of the late Fire Daimyo Akihiko Daisuke who passed in his sleep at the age of seventy-four. Masanori only became the Daimyo of Fire country when his brother Ichirou passed him the title knowing he could not be a great as leader as their father as his younger brother could. Masanori respected his brother greatly for his skills with a sword an his tactical mind, Ichirou knew early on that ruling Fire country is something he could never do for he had no patience for frivolous politics of the court. Ichirou was a military man and as such knew the throne was no place for him, but his brother Masanori who he believed some times to be a identical copy of their late father. Masanori unlike his brother flourished in court politics were a mere game to him.

Masanori and Ichirou were trained in the shinobi arts when they weren't training they were being taught arts, grammar, sciences, languages, geometry, astronomy music and other things that any royal should need. They were shaped to be well rounded and well read individual of the royal family. Both sons flourished greatly in different aspects of their studies, Ichirou showed great promise in the shinobi arts as well as horseback riding, hunting, tracking and strategy. While Masanori was a prodigy in politics, espionage and etiquette. But here he is at the age of twenty-six Daimyo of Fire country for less than a day and already neck deep into a very serious issue with Konohagakure no Sato, running his slender hand through his long black hair a habit when he was agitated or nervous.

Standing from his desk holding a unrolled scroll in his right hand pacing around the room as he reads the report his spymaster left for him. Grumbling under his breathe he sends a guard to collect his brother, spymaster and his head of security to his office at once.

"Damn you Hiruzen!" Masanori angrily spat out in a even breathe.

The door opens to reveal a tall redheaded man hair pulled back into a traditional samurai hair style and black an red traditional samurai armor with the Uzumaki symbol in the center of his Dou with the kenji for Tao Tei under it. Upon the back of his dou was the symbol of the Fire Daimyo family which signifies him as part of the royal family. On the man's back was a Naginata much larger than normal, it's blade was pure black chakra metal while the sharp edge of the blade was blood red. Near the hilt in the center was a single circle looking much like a eye closed, the pole was made from wood from the tree's that the shodaime hokage used to fight the biju making it a formidable weapon to use against Shinobi and kunochi's alike.

"You summoned me brother? What could be so important that you pulled me from training my apprentices?"

"Ah gomen Rou-Nii I just received word our cousin Kushi-Nee gave birth to a healthy baby boy but-" he was swiftly interrupter by his over excited brother.

"Kushina-Chan gave birth! That's wonderful news brother come let us drink to it, I'm sure our newest cousin will be a strong addition to the Uzumaki clan." Boisterous loudly at the prospect of the Uzumaki clan regaining numbers.

"Ara Ara Ichirou-sensai I don't believe Masanori-sama was finished speaking." Spoke a softly voice sounding behind him leaving him pouting slightly like a child.

"Bubuzuke! Don't erect Ichirou-Sensai like that!" shouted a loud boisterous voice that left Masanori's ears ringing for a few moments.

Behind Ichirou stood two tall blond women no older than twenty years old, the one who spoke with a soft voice was Shizuru Fujino-Kuga heir to the Fujino clan and apprentice to Ichirou in the art of naginata. She wore a similar outfit to her master but her's were violet and red, her clan symbol in place of the Uzumaki one and Hydra instead of Tao Tei in kenji, her naginata's blade was purple with red sharp edge. She had long blond hair, blood red eyes much like the Sharingan. She much reminded her master of his younger brother. Which explains why she and Nori-chan got along so well. Next to Shizuru was Haruka Daisuke niece to Masanori and daughter of Ichirou very much a copy of his brother minus the blond hair of course. Haruka has a exact same armor as her father just different color, instead of black an red her's is pea green and royal blue. But unlike her father and Shizuru she had no skill in Naginata she uses a large ball and chain mace. She's proven she is proficient at both attacking an defending with it, given the round the clock repair crews he keeps on staff for when she spars.

Sighs remembering when Shizuru and Haruka first met and the gigantic hole in the east training ground. They were each other rivals according to his niece but they were a deadly tag team, but it still amazes him to this day how his brother's wife is able to handle theses two is behind him.

"Yes thank you Shizuru-chan, Haruku-chan please there is no need to yell. And I believe the word you are looking for is correct not erect. But as I was sa-" once more interrupt.

"That's what I said!" Yelled Haruka.

Sighs inwardly and continues to speak as if nothing was said.

"But I received a report from my spymaster informing me that Kushi-Nee and her child was attacked. Yondaime intervened was able to save her son but Kushi-Nee was taken. Then the kyuubi showed up an started attacking."

Passes the scroll to his brother allowing him to read the rest. Accepting the scroll he reads the rest of the report. Anger boils in him at what he reads then passes it to his daughter and his apprentice.

"This can't be correct brother? How could this happen? How can Kushina and her son be dead? How could the Yondaime let this happen? If that bastard wasn't already dead I'd have marched there an killed him my self!" seethed Ichirou as he paced his brother's office.

Haruka was seething as well her little cousin and older cousin dead, she was so excited when Kushi-Nee sent word that she was expecting she idolized her cousin. The prospects of training her little cousin now dashed into the rocks by a biju their family carried in them as a host.

Shizuru on the other hand unraveled the crushed scroll handed to her by Haruka and read it slowly spotting little oddities here an there in the report then looks to Masanori-sama with a questioning look which he nods to her in acknowledgment he to having picked up on the oddities within the report, which is why he had summoned his brother.

"Ojou-sama you sent for us?" came a even voice from the open door.

A small man stood in the door, short black hair styled in a undercut, narrow intimidating dull gray eyes with dark circles under them with a deceptively youthful face. He is quite short but hidden by his captain's armor he is well-developed physique from years of hard training. Rivai Akkaman is only know to have only two expressions frowning or nothing at all, he has a extremely calm demeanor which works in his favor making it difficult for enemies to read him. He is the youngest shinobi to ever become captain of the Twelve Guardian Ninja of the Fire Daimyo. His appearance makes him seem young but he is wise beyond his years. Next to him is a woman with short reddish-brown hair hazel eyes hidden behind inverted square glasses an a angelic face is Yukino Kikukawa fiancee to Haruka Daisuke and his spy master.

"Yes Rivai-kun, Yukino-chan it's the report Yukino-Chan delivered to me earlier from the report of the attack of Kyuubi no kitsune on Konoha. I and Shizuru-chan have spotted a few oddities in the report which I am sure Yukino-chan has picked up on before she gave me the report. It seems someone from Konohagakure has tampered with this report. What they changed or left out is still a mystery to me, but I do know that this isn't all of it. I -" his Spy master cuts him off.

"Sir I've gotten another report from our spy in Konohagakure, she said that the Yondaime died in battle along side Kushina-sama sealing the Kyuubi into a new born child. My spy couldn't get a lot of info with how high alert the ninjas of the village are with a great deal of their military killed in the onslaught of kyuubi's attack. My spy did manage to find out that seal they used to seal kyuubi was of Uzumaki make." spoke Yukino in a calm soft voice.

"Kushi-Nee did really die after all if she helped the Yondaime seal Kyuubi. And knowing how high on emotions Konoha is right now I would wager my entire collection of Naginata that, that child will be on the receiving end of their emotions. Poor kid." Ichirou said with a gravel tone of voice.

Rivai seeing the whole picture of the situation with a very analytical mind spoke up after Ichirou spoke.

"Ojou-sama I suggest we send a small detachment of troops to shadow the child. Clearly this child could not consent to what happen to them, so they should not be the scapegoat of the village's emotion. I think fifteen or twenty should be enough, they could pose as a clan looking for a place to rebuild at. With the war going on in Kirigakure we could say they came from there."

Masanori thought over what his captain of the twelve guardian ninja proposed, finding no flaws in it. Quickly thinks over who to send knowing they have to extremely loyal and highly skilled. Walks around his desk sitting down in his chair thinking as the rest in the room spoke among each other tossing back ideals an what now.

"Ara Ara What if Natsuki and I pose as the clan heads of this clan? After all Ichirou-Sensai always said I remind him of his brother, Haruka-chan can become a Jounin-Sensai possibly even get to train the child. Natsuki would possibly join the Anbu program with her skill in tracking and long range fighting." Shizuru offered up to the room to get their thoughts on it.

"I see the merits of you leading this "clan" Shi-chan, Ruka-chan becoming a sensai and Natsuki an anbu but we still need twelve more to else could we send that we know can get the job done?" Ichirou spoke with he adopts a thinking pose.

Loud scraping of metal against stone alerts everyone to Masanori sitting or more like now standing at his desk. Masanori completely oblivious to the stares he is on the receiving end of as he hands a scroll with names on it to his guard outside the door sending them off to collect the people. He turns back around to face the room after the guardsmen darts off to complete his task.

"I believe I've filled the other twelve spots for this detachment. Everyone please have a seat while we wait for the rest to show up, then we can get this mission under way. Yukino-chan could you send for a messenger bird and our forger please believe we need to get the paper work finished as soon as possible." Masanori said feeling much calmer now as his emotions are now back under control.

He walks back to his chair an sits down writing a letter of summons to Danzō shimura stating his presences is requested at the Fire Daimyo Palace in the capital of fire country in three days time or face punishment. Once done he rolls it up putting his seal on it an sets it aside writing another letter to the Hokage informing him informing him that his niece shall be having her wedding in Konoha and will also be joining the shinobi ranks. Also writing that she will be traveling with a clan from water country which he has granted asylum to personally. After writing theses scrolls and was placing his seal on them Yukino returns the forger once informed what he needs to make leaves an quickly gets to work on his newest assignment. The messenger waits quietly for the scrolls then heads to the forger to wait for the papers he needs from him before setting off. Masanori turns and addresses everyone while thanking Yukino.

"Now that is done the others that I shall be sending should be walking through the doors right now.'

Just as he said there was a knock at the door, the requested people filed into the room. Twelve different individuals lined up into two rows behind the people seated all standing to attention.

"You requested us Ojou-sama?" Spoke tall redheaded girl with a very well endowed chest.

"Yes Mai-san I called you all here together to inform you of a mission you will be undergoing and why you are. Thank to Yukino-chan we have been informed My cousin Kushina Uzumaki was killed along with her new born son. And that the kyuubi had escaped the seal on her, then once freed attacked the village of Konohagakure killing shinobi and civilians alike. Before the kyuubi could do any further damage to the village the Yondaime Hokage gave his life sealing the biju into a new born child."

He pauses allowing that information to sink into their minds before continuing knowing that hearing some of the news he as said is quite hard to take in.

"I am sure you will see that the new born child was given a great burden to shoulder. And I am also sure you can see how the village will react to this news and how they will react to the child if they ever found out it holds the kyuubi within it sealed away. For the child safety and for Konoha I am sending you along with my niece Haruka, her fiancee, Shizuru and her wife to the village. You will pose as a clan given asylum from the war brewing in Kiri right now. Haruka and her fiancee will not be part of the clan since Haruka is already known to Konoha, there for Haruka will be going to Konoha with Yukino for their wedding and will be living in the village to oversee from the outside."

"What?! Uncle how dould you!" shouted Haruka at the news her marriage was to be held in Konoha.

"Could Haruka-chan" Said a blushing Yukino.

"That's what I said!" you can guess who said that.

"Now now Haruka." Haruka's father said hoping to calm his child down. "I'm sure your uncle has a good reason for this."

Ichirou gives his brother a glare meaning pain if there wasn't a good reason. A large sweat drop appears behind his head as his brother's glare shakes his head an sighs.

"It's so that we can get you implement into the village fast as possible and so you can also pull Yukino-chan's spy out of the village with out anyone noticing. I'm sure Chie-san wishes to reunite with her wife after being away a few years. And since Yukino-chan is going to be in the city I need her second in command to run the spy network here for me to keep me up to date. Now moving on."

He clears his throat taking a serious expression on his face.

"Squad leader for this detachment is Shizuru Fujino-Kuga and her wife shall be second in command. The forger is already working on your background an clan history. Now the reason I've selected you is very simple. You are from our HIME corps, you've all trained together, work together even live together making you possibly the only choice for this and can sell it. You all are in my brother's division making this much easier as well. Miyu Greer will be your blacksmith of the clan since "your clan" will be based on weapon and armor smithing for ninjas and since she is our top smith here. Next is Akane Higurashi our tonfa specialist she'll being joining the ranks as a kunoichi. Mai Tokiha role will be ninjutsu specialist and medic-nin. Reito Kanazki will be head merchnt of the clan which means he can get information from the civilians with out them being wiser. and Mikoto Minagi, Nao Yuuki, and Shiho Munakata will be joining the shinobi academy. Yes Yes I know I know they're older than the academy kids by a few years but for this they will pull this part off perfectly. Since they will be playing triplets to Mai and Reito. No arguements."

Takes a deep needed breathe an allows this information to sink into them before continuing.

"Midori Sugiura will join the shinobi ranks as a Jounin-Sensai an hopefully get Mikoto, Nao and Shiho as a team. Yukariko Sanada will act as the clan's priestess and Mother to Miyu and sister to Midori. Fumi Himeno will be a servant to the clan and keep the grounds of the clan compound. Meaning she will be your security team along with Mashiro Kazahana who will act as Akane and her husbands child. Akira Okuzaki shall be the assassin specialist of the clan. Last member of this team will be Yoko Sagisawa who will join the village as a doctor. Your all significant others will be joining you on this mission to act as the civilian side of the clan. You all will be leaving with Danzō once he arrives to make a deal with him. Any questions?"

He looks at the newly named clan seeing them all accepting their roles, seeing a few disagreeing but accepting them. A hand shoots up in the back revealing none other than Mashiro having a question."

"Excuse me Ojou-sama but what will our clan name be? And is the missions parameters, how long will this mission take?"

Mashiro questioned always having preferred to know all the details of a mission she was being sent on to ensure she had a plan for every possible outcome.

"The clan you will be pretending to be is the Kaguya clan from Land of Water. We manage to rescue three women one of them having a son along with Zabuza Demon of the bloody Mist who had a small child with him as the rest of the clan lay siege to Kirigakure. Which I'm sure you know was unsuccessful and know that Zabuza had attempted to kill the Mizukage as well an failed. I've granted all of them asylum, the mother and her child are both of Kaguya bloodline which are both active in them. I've arranged for Zabuza and the mother who should be walking through those doors to marry fearing that the counsel of Konoha would enact the CRA on them."

Once the words left his mouth his mouth in walked a petite woman no taller than 162 centimeters(1), pale skin, long platinum blonde hair with bright jade eyes with delicate facial features. Two small scarlet dots sit in the center of her forehead just above her eyebrows. She wore a knee-length simple black battle kimono with red trim, red flame designs trimmed the end of the sleeves an the kimonos end. On the back of the kimono was the Kaguya clan symbol in gold inlay. Standing next to her on the left was a small child clearly her son that was mentioned before they entered as if being a exact copy of his mother wasn't a good enough indicator of their relation. He wore a simple outfit consisting of a loose pale purple shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles with a somewhat large purple rope-like belt tied in a inverted bow round his waist and lastly a pair of traditional shinobi sandals. On the boy's left was a small girl about the same age long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes much slender than the boy on her right. She shies away behind the boy from all the attention. Wearing a pink sleeveless kimono with pale red edges and decorated with small ice blue snowflakes which went down to her ankle. On her waist was a simple ice blue obi tied in a bow, her hair tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck to gave her a adorable look.

In her arms held to her chest was a medium size pure white polar bear with bright icy blue eyes. On her left was a man who stood at 183 centimeters(2) and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes and small eyebrows. Bandages covered the lower half of his face and neck leaving only his eyes visible. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth a trait shared with all the swordsmen of the mist. On his head was a Konoha forehead protector positioned sideways, he donned his signature black sleeveless skin tight muscle shirt, with a Konoha Jounin flak jacket over top of it, mimetic wrist-warms extending up to his elbows, black baggy pants with matching mimetic leg-warmers. On his back was kubikiribocho which is easily identified by the two cut outs on the blade, circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, aptly fitting the sword's purpose of decapitation. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon making it easier for the user to carry. With the blade being identified meaning the wielder could be none of other than Zabuza Momochi whom back the blade hangs off of.

Behind them were two teenage girls the tallest standing at the same height as Zabuza himself. She has long dark blue hair with a yellow band, her eyes light blue with pale skin with two scarlet dots in the middle of her forehead showing she is a Kaguya. She resembles the first woman who is married to Zabuza possibly her younger sister. First thing everyone noticed is her outfit is a battle kimono fashioned much like a Miko attire. A pair of dark blue mixed with purple Hakama(3), a pale purple haori(4) with the Kaguya clan symbol on the back, wrapped around her waist was a dark blue sash belt, she wore black open toed shin high shinobi sandals. But what caught everyone's attention was a large Yumi, clearly showing she was a master of kyujutsu(5). Second only to fuinjutsu as being the hardest shinobi art to master, so if this girl was able to master it she would be a force to reckon with, even without Shikotsumyaku bloodline but if she had it. Dear god this girl would command the battlefield to her will.

Many of the rooms started to get a bit nervous seeing how this girl could be a problem not including the other two girls or Zabuza but if all of them combined this was a deadly combo. Knowing Kaguya owned the battlefield with their bloodline but now a Kaguya that favored Kyujutsu was a deadly opponent to face. After looking to their Daimyo wondering if he was mentally sound or not cause this was turning way past over kill to damn near telling Konohagakure its days were numbered. Kaguya's were not known to be well tempered clan. Mostly being described as extremely savage, battle-hungry, fearless and highly reckless. If not out right insane or delusional on the battlefield.

The girl next to her was around the same height as the first one to enter if not a inch or two shorter. This girl gives off a innocent timid shy girl vibe to everyone in the room, a small squeak from her in what could only be called by everyone in the room as the sweetest voice everyone had ever heard. Promptly hides behind the taller girl whose hand she is holding. She has very long honey blond hair tied with a red ribbon at the middle of her back to keep it from getting in her way. Her eyes are a bright purple color filled with innocent and life making her seem childlike in a manner. The outfit she matches the second girls out fit but instead of dark blue an purple it was red an white very much a traditional miko outfit.

"Everyone I would like to introduce to you Umeko Kaguya, her son Kimimaru Kaguya, her newly adopted daughter Haku Kaguya who was formally Haku Yuki last of the Yuki clan. Her new husband Zabuza Kaguya formally known as Zabuza Momochi demon of the bloody mist and seven swordsmen of the mist. Behind Umeko is her youngest sister Chikane Kaguya master of the Kaguya bloodline and Kyujutsu. Standing next to her is her fiancee Himeko Kurusugawa."

Takes a very much needed breathe before continuing introductions.

"There will be a slight change in plans seeing as Umeko is clan heir, she will retain her title while Shizuru will act in her place in the shinobi counsel. Allowing Umeko to run the clan and raise her children til they are either ready or interested in joining the academy then Shizuru will step down of her place in the counsel to allow Umeko to take over. Shizuru will then take a more active role by taking a team as a Jounin-Sensai. Of course her time on the counsel she will report everything to Umeko since it affects her clan and to me as well. Which Umeko has agreed to so graciously." turns round going to his desk pulling a sealing scroll then walks back over to Umeko handing it to.

"In here is about is about Five hundred billion ryo(6) as payment for allowing us to use your clan for this. Also inside this scroll is a few land deeds to farms just south of Konoha and a small chakra metal mine north west of said farms. This should more than be enough payment for this long-term mission. Which I hope is agreeable among you." Turning around again he facing the others as the small Kaguya clan faces each showed shock an surprise as such a large payment that could run all the shinobi villages for years.

"Now to make introductions of who will be posing as other clan members. First we have Shizuru Fujino-Kuga her wife Natsuki Fujino-Kuga, I've already explained Shizuru's job is but Natsuki much like Chikane here is a long range fighter, superb tracker an stealth specialist. Next is Reito Kanazki and Mai Tokiha who will be a married couple in the clan with Mikoto Minagi, Nao Yuuki, and Shiho Munakata acting as triplets to the couple. Reito's job is as merchant of the clan and will work closely with Miyu Greer to sell ninja tools an clothing since Miyu is the resident specialist in smithing weapons and tools of extremely high caliber." Mai will join the Medic-nin and server in the hospital or on the field on missions. While in the hospital she'll be working in conjunction with Yoko Sagisawa who is a doctor so she will pursue a job at the village hospital. She will be married to Midori Sugiura. Mikoto is Reito's younger sister so not much to worry there in that department. Ah! That reminds me."

He turns back to his desk pulling out another scroll handing this one Mai. "This should cover Mikoto's eating habits if not just inform Yukino-chan an she'll have it handle."

Mai nods her head know just how much the small girl could eat.

"Now back to the introduction then there is Nao Yuki is our seduction and assassination specialist as well as a close to mid range fighter. She mostly lure's her targets into traps made of red silk webbing. Mikoto is our Kenjutsu and Taijutsu specialist. She's the smallest of the group and is very comical seeing her lug around her Miroku a black claymore. On that note Mikoto is not allowed even under penalty of death to have anything spicy what so ever. Or pray that if she does that Mai is somewhere near to calm her down, if not I would begin to pray to what ever god you believe in for your soul." He states in a very serious an grave tone.

The Kaguya family blinks owlishly watching the entire room fall silent as they bowed their heads in prayer but Mikoto was munching away happily on a bowl of ramen. Which leaves giant question marks behind their heads at the behavior being shown in front of them.

"Mikoto and Akane are the powerhouse duo of the team. But Mikoto herself is possibly the only person alive I would say who could take on a biju in its unsealed form toe to toe and be barely winded. Of course that's only if you promised her all she can eat food as a reward. Now moving on we have Shiho is our Genjustu specialist along with Yukariko, thou Yukariko will be tasked with being your clan's priestess She'll protect your clan's secret and the secret of this mission fiercely. Then we have Midori Sugiura will be tasked with hopefully getting Mikoto, Nao and Shiho as a team. Midori is very eccentric most the time she specializes in distractions and Chaos. But she is a very heavily weighed in favor of justice, With her large labrys she'll throw the enemies into confusion with how fast she moves around the battlefield. Granted she works extraordinarily with Shiho, Mikoto and Nao in fights. They're great for hit and runs on the battlefield. We have Akira Okuzaki stealth, tracking and assassination specialist. She'll be joining the hunter-nin of the clan an be assuming the role of daughter to Midori and Yoko. Then there's Akane Higurashi she specializes in Taijutsu, tonfa and tracking. She's a good buffer on a defensive team putting her with Mikoto on the field along with Midori will be a devastating combo. Now her husband will be joining along as well as a few others like Mai's brother who is dating Akira. They will be filling in on the role as civilians for the clan."

"Daimyo-sama I just have a question and I apologize for cutting you off, but how are they to pass ass Kaguya's if they don't have our two scarlet dots?" came the soft heavenly voice of Umeko.

"Well considering your entire clan were just wiped out, I do give my condolences. We can just say those with the Shikotsumyaku will have the two signature scarlet dots while those who don't possess it will not have them. Since you have your entire clan's jutsu library, history, medical knowledge and papers it shouldn't be that hard. Oh I forgot"

Masanori turns an bows at his waist to Fumi and Mashiro in a respectful manner.

"Please forgive me for forgetting to mention you both." he spoke in a humble and honest voice conveying his sorrow of his mistake.

A airy giggle reaches everyone's ears as they turn to find the source none other than Mashiro. "You're forgive Ojou-sama we know you meant no disrespect please continue."

Masanori straightens up to look at the two who both smiles an bows back to him in a way to show they accept his apology. Smiles back at them as he turns back to Umeko to finish the introductions.

"These two are Fumi Himeno and Mashiro Kazahana our tag team duo. They specialize in defensive jutsus and sealing. Fumi will be guardian of your clan compound while Mashiro takes the role as the clan sickly child of Akane an her husband. They will be charged with keeping spies and unwelcome guest out of the clan compound. The forger has begun work on their backgrounds and such thanks to your help in providing the much needed information to make them believeable. He should be done by the time Danzō comes for the meeting. I'm sure everyone is tired and that would be all for tonight so I will have guards show you to your rooms. You all can talk an get to know each other in the morning an the few days after as we away his arrival. Good night to you all."

Seeing a dismissal when they see it they all bow an say their good nights to Masanori, one after another as they leave the office some following the guards others heading to their barracks to sleep. Once they're all gone he falls back into his chair sighing deeply hoping this works, left hand reaches up pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can come out now Shizuru, Natsuki. You should know by now I know when you're around."

"Ara Ara you're no fun Masanori-sama. But we'll come out." a thick Kyoto-ben accent spoke with a small pearl of laughter.

"Sorry Ojou-sama you know how Zuru-chan is. Can't tell her no." came the husky timber reply of Natsuki his head tracker.

Chuckling softly "Yes I know Shizuru-chan does make it hard to say no. Now what can I do for you two after being dismissed not even five minutes ago?"

Both stepped out of the shadows as they step into the light walking around from behind him to sit across from him in the chairs. "Well before you called us here for this meeting I had intercepted a shinobi with a blank anbu mask with the word "Ne" in the center of its forehead. He was following the Kaguya clan all the way from Kiri it would seem. The guard detail you sent didn't sense him meaning he was either suppressing his chakra levels or he's extremely welled train for spying. Both are very troubling since he had a Konoha symbol on his back."

Spoke Natsuki in her serious voice which is a complete difference to how she spoke moments before. Clearly understanding that if Natsuki is this serious than this shinobi is of high concern for him. Nodding he turns to Shizuru gaining her attention.

"If Nao hasn't gone to sleep yet wake her up an collect Yukino, Chie, Mashiro and Fumi. Have the shinobi transferred to Gōka seru(7), tell Nao she as the green light for level Hachibi only AFTER Fumi and Mashiro checks him for seals. I get the feeling this shinobi wasn't meant to be detected and if by some rare chance he was I will bet Mikoto's next food bill at a all you can eat buffet he has a built in kill switch. Keep him conscious til he's cleared understood?"

He gives Natsuki and Shizuru his "Daimyo-Mode looks" clearly showing he is taking this just as serious as they are. A pair of in-sync "Hai Ojou-sama!" were heard as they disappear leaving him alone in his office to do as told.

Konohagakure No Sato: Counsel chamber (hour after the sealing)

In the Hokage tower a hour after the kyuubi laid waste to the village sat Hiruzen Sarutobi holding a small bundle in his arms. The said bundle being the reason why he and the counsel were having this meeting instead of focusing on repairing and cleaning up the damages. The Civilian counsel is demanding the "demon" as they see it to death for its crime against the village and for the deaths of their loved ones. He sighs deeply as the shinobi counsel vehemently yells back at the civilians such a demand. The Shinobi counsel all know the child's parentage having been close friends with them and having been told of the child from the mother-to-be.

"That is enough! You will all calm down or face my wrath if you wake the babe up!." He spoke in a dark tone showing he meant business and will act on his threat.

"Now I will not have the child executed for crimes he did not commit. For kami sake he's barely an hour old!" he takes a breathe hoping to calm his emotions. He turns to his old teammates and his friend to see what they have to say on the matter.

Of course no surprise there when Danzō was the first to speak up. "I formally request the jinchūriki be placed under my guardianship to be trained as a weapon for the village." He scowled at his old friend as his eyes darken at the request knowing he would make the boy an emotionless drone. Before he could deny the request Homura spoke.

"I support Danzō's request." Spoken in a calm collected manner.

"I second the request" came a stern but strong voice of none other than his other teammate Koharu.

With both his teammate's backing the request the civilians jumped at the chance with yells of support for the request. Them thinking its a done deal, how sadly their thoughts were going to be crushed so quickly.

"Request denied. The boy will not be in your guardianship nor have any contact with you. In fear of mental and physical well being. We do not need a mentally broken jinchūriki. Now if anyone from the older generation tells anyone from the younger generation about the boy's statues as a jinchūriki will be met with penalty of death. Those who speak of the kyuubi no kitsune or even call the boy a demon shall be met with the same punishment. This is a S-class law all those who break it will be put to death instantly and those who were told regardless of age or if they are civilians or shinobis." he levels a hard glare at each an every single civilian councilmen while leaking small steady amount of killing intent into the air.

The pressure from the slow build up of KI their hokage is leaking has the civilians shaking in their chairs, a few even pissed themselves. While the shinobi counsel found themselves pleased but also starting to succumb to the KI their Hokage was leaking. The only two people in the room not bothered by the KI from the hokage was the child himself who was fast asleep and Shikaku Nara he too was asleep on the desk oblivious to the world around him. Clearly haven fallen asleep when the civilians started making stupid demands. A tan woman with animalistic looks, long spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit like pupils, elongated canine teeth an nails with red fang markings on her cheeks spoke up.

"Hokage-sama what do you plan to do with the boy? Does the child even have a name?" came the rough but tired sounding voice of Tsume Inuzuka completely drained from helping fight off the kyuubi an saving civilian from being crushed by falling buildings an trees.

Smirking under his hat hoping she would speak up. "Well Tsume-chan the child does have a name. It's Naruto Uzumaki and I've decided you shall raise him for the time being til I can find a more permanent housing for him."

The outcry was instantaneous from the civilians about how the demon would corrupt the Inuzuka clan. Others screaming out for the child's death for having been given Uzumaki for his surname, thinking it was defiling Kushina Uzumaki's memory. But before any more yells an demands could be made one counsel man a over weight bald man dressed in costly silk kimono slams his hand on the table gaining the attention of the entire room.

"Why would you give that that DEMON Kushina-sama's clan name! It dishonors her sacrifice she and the Yondaime made to stop the beast from destroying our village! We should finish what they started and kill the dem-" Sadly the man would never finish his words as the man's head roles across the table splattering a few of his colleagues in his blood. Blood gushes for a few seconds spraying his clothes an the table in blood before his body falls lifelessly to the ground knocking over the chair. The Civilians were mortified by what just happen while the shinobi jump up an draw their weapons having just noticed the woman standing behind the now dead man. She was dressed in simple black Jūnihitoe with sparrows on it in her out stretched arm held in a firm hold was a long katana that she quickly sheath inside her sleeve seamlessly disappearing from view. She straights up clasping her hands together in side here sleeves as if she did not just kill a man.

"Please excuse me Hokage-sama for the mess I have seen to have made. But I do hate to be kept waiting. Oh where are my manners." she bows at her waist deeply before standing back up with the air of sophistication.

"I am Suzume, personal messenger Sparrow of Lord Masanori Daisuke Daimyo of Fire country. I had pecked at your window for over 20 minutes. Please forgive the intrusion but patience is not one of my virtues in my line of work. I know some of you are wondering, I am a messenger summon, and yes I was here long enough to hear the laws Hokage-sama passed. Which should explain the dead man at my feet. He broke the law that was passed with knowledge of the penalty of breaking it." the newly name Suzume said in a manner with left no room to misinterpret her bored and annoyed tone.

Everyone in the room froze at her title of being the personal messenger summons of the fire Daimyo even more surprising to learn the fire Daimyo knows the Kuchiyose no Jutsu and has a summoning scroll let alone knows how to perform it. Then again they knew next to nothing bout this new Daimyo since the old one hid all information about his children other than his daughter from the world.

"Well then Suzume-san what would Daimyo-sama want with us?" spoken in way as to not offended the summons of their Daimyo least they be at the receiving end of their wrath from Homura.

"I was tasked with giving this scroll to Hokage-sama and to give a scroll of apparence to one Danzō Shimura. And wait for the replies before I am to return to Masanori-sama." she walks around to the front an hands both men their scrolls respectively then walks to a counsel man near the end of the table leveling a glare at him. Which has him jumping out of his seat an into the bloody one, smiling brightly thanking the kind man she sits down waiting quietly giving them time to read their letters.

Hiruzen unrolls his scroll reading it silently before reading it out loud for the counsel chamber to hear since it concerns them.

"Dear Honorable Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and counsel I am sure you have all met Suzume-chan by now. I apologize for the timing of this considering you have much to do since news have spread of the kyuubi attack on the village. You all have my deepest condolences to you at all you have lost. But I am writing this scroll to inform you of group that I have granted Konoha citizenship to which I'm more than sure won't be questioned once you learn of them. The group that I have granted this boon to is what remains of the Kaguya clan of Kirigakure no Sato. Their clan heir well clan head now had asked for asylum from a group of my guardsmen I had sent to collect a item from a boarder village of Kirigakure. Luckily I had sent my Niece with them for experience in the field she begged to go an see the village having not really gotten out much.(total fucking lie that they bought hook line and sinker) She having heard their plea granted their request and brought them straight to the palace after retrieving the item they were sent for. That was about a week ago, before I granted their asylum and citizenship I had to meet them personally and thought it over seriously. Only a few possess the clan's Kekkei Genkai, thou those are easy to spot with the two scarlet circles on their forehead. They are the last survivor of the clan and most are young couples with children. But that's not all my Niece Haruka wishes to join the shinobi force and also have her wedding in Konoha with in six days time. I'm sure Konoha will be able to handle such a event. Do not worry of the repairs to the village I've already dispatched four dozen of my personal construction crews along with two hundred and fifty billion ryo to help cover the repairs funeral for the village and to help pay for the items needed for the construction of the Kaguya's clan compound and my niece's wedding."

Hiruzen pauses for much needed breathe while stunned that their Daimyo was giving them so much help in their time of need and giving them a boon to their military power that they lost. Even with only a few possessing the Kaguya's famed bloodline that would be more than enough to make others think twice about attacking Konoha in a weaken state that she is in. Similar thought sprung up around the chamber unbelieving their Daimyo would do such a thing as his father was to scattered brain to even think of something like this without being told to. Danzō nearly had a heart attack at hearing the new Daimyo sent him a scroll. Of course he couldn't read his just yet as he was curious to what was in the scroll given to Hiruzen. At hearing what was told thus far his heart almost failed him, Konoha was being given the most fearsome clan next to the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki's was like someone telling him he was now the Hokage. His thoughts of future plans to take one of the Kaguya for his root anbu were put to a halt as Hiruzen starts back up again.

"My niece has requested she be housed to live with the Kaguya clan as I have entrusted them with her and her fiancee's safety. I have sent plans of how much land is to be given for the Kaguya compound, compound designs which were designed by the clan head. I've added my own touch to it by adding a medium size house to the left of main house for my niece. So she and her fiancee have their privacy. Why I entrusted my niece's well being to a clan I barely know is simple. One of their members manage to beat my Niece in a spar that shut her up for over five hours. A feat of enormous impossibility I once thought could never happen. Which prompted a rivalry and friendship between said clan member and my niece. Suzume-chan has the scrolls with the plans, ryo and details of the wedding. As for my personal crews they will be station permanently in Konoha and I will be paying for their services so the village will never have to worry about it. Oh one last detail that is of great importance to you and to the well being of the village. Mikoto Kaguya is never and I mean NEVER to be given anything of any degree of spicy. Even if your life is on the line or your family or even your ability to have sex. DO NOT GIVE HER ANYTHING SPICY!. If she some how manages to eat anything spicy I will personally pray to kami-sama for your soul and pray for the village to not be to irreparably damaged. You have been warned please heed it."

The last part left large sweat drops on the back of their heads around the room curious as to why this one member was not allowed spicy food but hearing "irreparably damage to their village" they swore to never want to find out.

Danzō seeing that was the end of the message he unrolls his own an reads it silently then rolls it back up putting in his sleeve. Lifts his head up to see the room looking at him clearly curious about what the Daimyo wanted with him. Seeing no other choice but to disclose the contents of the scroll.

" Our Daimyo simply wrote a letter of summons for me to appear with a group of our shinobi a mix of Jounin, Chunin and anbu to escort the Kaguya clan and his niece to Konoha. And he wishes to discuss some matter with me dealing with Konoha knowing the Hokage can not come to discuss." he spoke in a even tone.

"Hmm I will send weasel, neko, lion and boar as the anbu guards. Might Gai, Mikoto Uchiha, and Hizashi Hyuuga as the Jounins with Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Konan and Yahiko as chunins. Inu please go inform them of their missions to meet at the east gate at 0600 sharp." Hiruzen order then turns his attention back to the counsel room.

"I believe that will be all for now. Tomorrow I will hold a village announcement to inform everyone of the laws I've passed and of the good fortune our Daimyo has bestowed upon us. Also send for the cleaning crew to clean up the mess. Meeting dismissed" Hiruzen blast his KI one last time to ensure his warning is clear.

The aged Hokage stands from his chair walking to the Inuzuka clan head passing her the child then out the door to his clan house. Of course he was thinking of ways to possibly place Naruto in permanent guardianship to the Daimyo niece, hoping the village and the elders would think twice if Naruto was under the protection of the Daimyo. But sadly news of what Naruto held was already spreading throughout the village due to Jounins and Anbu having been there when the Hokage found Minato and Kushina dead on the ground near Naruto with the seal still visible. Instantly the civilians blame the child thinking it was the demon in human form

 **Author Notes:**

(1)5ft 3ins, (2)6ft, (3)Traditional Japanese pants, (4)Long Jacket, (5)Art of Archery, (6)naruto world currency 1 ryo = 10 yen. 10 yen = .09 cents USD, (7) Means Hellfire Cell.

I'm sure some of you hate it and some of you like it. Any and all feed back is welcomed!. Also I did say there will be surprises :D I gave you a decent taste of what's to come. I am looking for a Co-author who will be interested in this project. Also I haven't made up my mind yet on if I want to make Danzo good or not.

Well Nin-Roku signing out! JA NE!


	2. Author Note

**Author Note**

Hey guys It's Nin-Roku My next update might take a bit since Guild Wars 2 Path of Fire expansion is coming out on the 22nd of this month so I'll be brain deep in that for at least a week. But I'll give you a sneak peek at the second chapters. And make it longer than the first chapter to make up for the wait. If you see any errors or anything please hit that review button!

Ja Ne! Nin-Roku Out.


	3. Chapter 2 Sneak Peek

**Author Note:**

Nin-Roku here Yea I saw the mistakes I made in my first chapter. To clear up a few things. 1. Tsunade's fiance and brother are not dead. Orochimaru didn't go evil an leave the village. Jiraiya brought back Konan and Yahiko after saving them from Hanzō and Ne attack on them. I won't disclose what happen to Nagato thou since that's for the future :P. I got a lot of shocks for you coming up :D

 **Dango Shop(After counsel Meeting)**

Having been promoted to Chunin during recent Chunin exams held in Kumo a few months ago, Anko Mitarashi sat in her spot at the bar munching away on her twentieths bowl of Dango. Having worked up a large appetite from evacuating civilians from the zones Kyuubi hit during its attack, her clothes were torn in places from narrowly dodging falling parts of buildings which left her covered in dust. Her muscles screamed at her for over using them during the evacuation and now eating her precious dangos.

"Ah my body hurts Nai-chan I can't even eat the last of my dango. Nai-chan feed it to me." pouted out Anko in a tired but whiny voice to her friend Kurenai Yuhi.

Kurenai sighs shaking her head at her best friend's antics, she sets her own stick of dangos down to reach an take her friend's to feed it to her. "Well Anko-chan if you didn't do my load and yours, you wouldn't be so sore now would you?"

The only response she got was a playful humph and thank you as Anko inhales the dangos off the stick leaving her looking like a squirrel with its cheeks stuffed with nuts. She places the now barren stick down so she can get back to eating her second bowl of dangos. Anko munches away happily at the last of her dangos, she slyly swipes one of Kurenai's with out her knowing or so she thought at least. Of course Kurenai knew Anko did but chose to say nothing about it knowing how hard her friend pushed herself tonight. Orochimaru-sama tasked them with helping evacuating the civilians from the area the kyuubi had appeared near. While her father Shinku Yuhi barred them and the other younger ninja's from participating in the defense of the village. The senior Chunins and Jounins sped off hastily to reach the Sandaime Hokage in holding back the Kyuubi as they waited for the Yondaime to show up.

A swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of the shop signature Shunshin of the village. Once the leaves cleared the occupants of the establishment could see anbu standing there looking directly at the two young teen girls. Walking over everyone could see he's not much older than the two young teens from just looking at his stature and his voice.

"Chunin Anko Mitarashi, Chunin Kurenai Yuhi. You have been here by ordered by the Sandaime Hokage on a escort mission. You are to prepare for a two week long trip to you leave at 0600am tomorrow at the East gate. Do NOT be late." Inu spoke monotone before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

On the anbu's departure both girls sat stunned at suddenly being called no ordered to take a mission after attack the village just suffered. Both look at each other before darting off to their respective homes to pack an sleep.

 **Evacuation bunker #43 in Konoha**

Konan and Yahiko were relaxing and playing with the academy students since they were tasked to guard and evacuate them. Of course they ended up staying with the students an the civilians to keep them calm, knowing how much they are feeling right now. Having once been like them, Konan a short straight blue haired, warm amber eyed woman entertained the children with her the animals she made origami bloodline(I'm calling it a bloodline cuz I can). The parents of the children were grateful for the distraction she offered the children even themselves were enjoying it. A smile graced her lips as few civilian girls braided her hair. At first the civilians and shinobi of konoha weren't all that open with the pair, seeing as they were from Amegakure. They understood, they were very wary of Konoha as well having been living no surviving in a war torn country for half their lives. Until Jiraiya-sama brought them back to Konoha saving them from a future of violence. A frown develops on her lips as a wave of sadness hits her remembering their friend Nagato who died giving them time to escape from Hanzō and his anbu. Once they were far enough away safely Jiraiya went back to find the place a war zone, bodies scattered everywhere huge holes torn in the ground blood everywhere. Scorch marks and ash piles here an there dotting the land.

But oddly no signs of Nagato's body or Hanzō anywhere, Jiraiya assuming Nagato was one of the ash piles or scorch marks. Sadness filled him for he had hoped Nagato was the child of prophecy. He returned to inform them that Nagato didn't make it, Konan broke down crying at the news of her friends death. Yahiko caught her in his arms before she has a chance to hit the ground. Konan shakes her head to expels the memory so she can focus back on the present.

"Oi! Gaki stop that." A deep timber focus spoke causing a smile to grace her lips knowing her spoke.

Turning around she saw the spiky orange locks of her husband putting a stop to two small academy boys fight, she giggles at his antics. Upon hearing the giggles he turns his blue eyes towards the sound finding his wife who had her hand under her large bump. Them expecting their own little Gaki's any time now, which brings a large smile to his face. They both agreed to name one of the twins if it turned out to be a boy after their friend Nagato in honor of his sacrifice and memory.

"You could help you know." He spoke in a playful annoyed manner.

"I could my dear husband but it deprive you of the practice you'll need when our own little ones get here. But I'm sure the boys are just restless." Konan said in playfulness she was only five months but looked like she was ready to pop.

The two boys nods their heads in agreement smiling brightly at her. "Hai! Tenshi-nee-chan! We're just restless with being cooped up in here." The children and some of the villagers have taken to calling her Tenshi-chan because of her mode of travel in the village by her paper wings. Which give her the appearance of being a angel, and how much the kids love her.

"See Yahiko-Kun they meant no harm. Now how bout you two go back to your Sensais I'm sure they're looking for you in here." Just as the words left her mouth a nervous looking Chunin came over scanning the crowd, as his eyes lands on the two boys his body relaxes.

The Chunin bows towards them "Arigatou Tenshi-san, Yahiko-san for finding them. We were doing a head count when Daisu-kun and Kento-kun went missing. Oh also they say we can come out now of the bunkers. If you will excuse us I'll take the boys back to the rest of the students." he bows once more to them before turning leading the boys away.

Yahiko walks over to his wife wrapping a arm around her waist pulling her gently into his side leading her to the exit. "I guess we'll go home then love." Konan nods her head leaning into him smiling as she rubs soothing circles on her stomach soothing their restless duo.

Once out of the bunker an barely fifty feet away Inu jumps down from one of the roof tops landing in front of them. He stands up straight nodding his head at them both. "Chunin Yahiko, Chunin Konan you have been here by ordered by the Sandaime Hokage on a escort mission. You are to prepare for a two week long trip to you leave at 0600am tomorrow at the East gate." once the both of them nod showing they heard an understood Inu jumps up onto the roof tops heading towards the clan district.

"Guess I'll go pack for us when we get home then. I wonder what type of escort mission this will be if Hokage-sama is sending you knowing your pregnant love." Yahiko said while shrugging his shoulders as he leads them toward their small house.

 **Clan Compound District (Hyuuga Compound)**

Inu lands down in front of the tall gate to the Hyuuga compound he stands up an walks to the gate knocking on it. Knowing the Hyuuga clan is extremely uptight about people entering with out permission he waits no more than a few seconds as the gate open to reveal a random Chunin branch family Hyuuga Guard.

"Propose of visit before entry." Came the dull monotone question from the guard.

"Please inform Hizashi Hyuuga has been here by ordered by the Sandaime Hokage on a escort mission. He is to prepare for a two week long trip. He leaves at 0600am tomorrow at the East gate." Not bothering to staying to see if what he said will reach him as Inu has two more to inform of the mission.

 **Uchiha Clan Compound**

Inside the Uchiha compound one teenager practicing his aim as another sits on a tree sharpening his tantōs waiting for the other to get done. "Nay Itachi-kun, how long do you think it'll take before everything is back to normal?" Spoke the teen sharpening.

Pausing in his throw to look towards his annoying cousin, Itachi sighs silently as he refocuses his attention on his training "Shisui-chan I do not know. The village will recover yes, but it will never be as it once was. To much has happen for it to stay the same." Once the last word left his lips he threw all 4 kunai's at the targets across from him. Each target a different height and angel but not a single kunai missed it mark.

"Perhaps the civilians of the village will by some perchance return to a normal life they once had before the events of tonight. But the Shinobis of the village will not have such a luxury. After all we suffer the price of their immoderation." Itachi said in a calm even if slightly bored tone.

Itachi collects all of his kunai he had used only to pause feeling a presence behind them. Shisui also feeling the use of chakra stands up alert as his Mangekyo Sharingan already spinning wildly, as Itachi tosses a Kunai as the location of the chakra spike, his own sharingan spinning. If Inu were to react a half a second later he would have taken a Kunai to the heart, having jumped back drawing his own Tantō from his back he adopts a defensive stance. He wasn't expecting such hostility from the two Uchiha's but given the night's event it is not all that surprising, he relaxes his stands n sheath his tantō showing he means no harm. Seeing the intruder is anbu with a Inu mask the two deactivate their sharingan, relaxing as they bow to the anbu in apology.

"What can we do for you anbu-san at such a time of night?" Itachi ever the respectful and dutiful shinobi he is spoke up.

"Hokage-sama has assigned Lion, Weasel along with Neko and Boar to a escort mission. Be at the east gate at 0600 sharp. Pack for two week trip. Also inform your mother Itachi-san that she is also to be there." then once more he disppears in a swirl of leaves with only one last person to inform.

 **Maito Gai House**

Since his father death's a few months ago he has pushed him self to the limits with training. Maito Gai quickly rose through the ranks along side his lifelong rival Kakashi Hayate, both becoming chunin's during the exam then Jounins through the war. Even thou he wasn't much older than fifteen he was extremely strong, loyal, kind and energetic but still somewhat inexperienced in his new rank. Of course that just pushed him further to prove himself after having been denied from joining the anbu corps to look after his friend Kakashi by the Sandaime. Saying he didn't have the darkness in him to fully commit to anbu, which he quickly understood after being asked to shadow his friend. A loud knock on his front door stopped him from his thoughts, curious about who it could be he pushed himself off his ceiling cutting off his chakra that kept him there doing a new chakra control exercise he was developing.

Walking over to the door he opens its to reveal none other than his lifelong rival "YOSHI INU-SAN HOW MAY I HELP YOU ON THIS MOST YOUTHFUL NIGHT!" Gai yelled loudly thankfully the Sandaime Hokage had ordered sound barrier seals around Gai's house therefore no one heard the yelling other than the two in the house.

Inu shaking his head trying to dispel the ringing in his ears from Gai's yelling, once finished he stood up slightly taller to his full height which didn't match up to his friend's. "Jounin Maito Gai you have been here by ordered by the Sandaime Hokage on a escort mission. You are to prepare for a two week long trip to you leave at 0600am tomorrow at the East gate."

Once the last person was informed he shunshin's away already knowing the other two anbu know of their mission.

 **Hokage Tower Counsel Chamber**

Tsume blinks looking down at the young pup of her best friend in her arms sleeping away with out a worry in the world. A sad smile graces her lips she remains seated watching the other members leave the chamber. "Tsume I believe it would be wise to get the pup back to the compound. Do not like the scents the civilians are giving off, you know I don't like the smell of hate." A deep bass voice spoke from her side startlingly her


	4. My apologizes!

Hey guys its Nin-Roku just putting this up to say sorry i haven't updated! I've had a string of doctors appointments that found out I'm iron deficient so had to get that corrected first. Then I ended up with double ear infection so as you can see I haven't gotten alot of time to write lately but I am working on making it up! I once again am Sooooooooooooo sorry about not updating! I'm working twice as hard but it might be a while cause you know kinda hard to write when your ear is killin' ya. I'll try an toss out a update as soon as i can! please don't hate me!


	5. Q&A and Comments

Questions, Answers and Comments.

Hey guys its Nin-Roku I've gotten a few questions and asinine comments left about this story. So I figured I'd reply to the questions and comments left about the story. First question which is kinda 2 questions in one so I'll split it up by lara5170.

Q: With his name being Uzumaki Wouldn't it be rather stupid if they don't figure out who is he?

A: You would think that but in the anime they didn't put it together nor even put into whisker marks on the Yondaime and you've have naruto in adult form. People are blind and stupid to what they don't want to see and quiet frankly people can be stupid an just not see it.

Q2: Why didn't the damiyo ask specific information about Kushina and her child if they're family?

A2: Simple enough Hokage doesn't know there are more uzumaki's other thn Kushina. The Damiyo doesn't trust konoha (I.E Danzo). And would you tell the enemy your relation to someone that important to said enemy? That information could be used against him. If danzo found out naruto is related to the Damiyo or the uchiha clan they could use naruto to have leverage against him.

Now onto the comments! Now here's a asinine comment from "Guest" posted 11 hours ago. Guest: almost wanted to red this, until I read that is was another piece of shit alpha/beta/omega retard-verse.

So the person who left this rude comment didn't even bother to read it and instantly dubbed it "another piece of shit a/b/o retard-verse." To answer this spineless commenter on why I did a a/b/o verse is very simple. I didn't want to add whole two-three chapters explaining why two women or two men could produce a child together. I could very well just say they're ninja's the impossible is possible but I am not that type of writer. So the a/b/o allows me to bypass explaining how same gender couples can have children. Out side of letting me bypass this giant mountain of "how the fuck do I explain this that wont sound like complete and utter bullshit an spend more time thinking of a way to make is plausiable" I went with a a/b/o world. Now the a/b/o world will have little to do with the story it self it wont play any major or significant part with the story. It won't change the outcome of character personality or anything. It's only purpose is to let me bypass this block I had on how get some main characters children that DO have a major role with the story and Naruto's development as a ninja. And Yes I know I could have just said the few characters in the story with same sex partners are futa's but that only works for half the couples so that wouldn't have worked. If someone out that has a suggestion on this Please comment or pm me I am willing to hear it out.


	6. Chapter 2 part 1

**Author Note:**

Nin-Roku here Yea I saw the mistakes I made in my first chapter. To clear up a few things. 1. Tsunade's fiance and brother are not dead. Orochimaru didn't go evil an leave the village. Jiraiya brought back Konan and Yahiko after saving them from Hanzō and Ne attack on them. I won't disclose what happen to Nagato thou since that's for the future :P. I got a lot of shocks for you coming up :D

 **Dango Shop(After counsel Meeting)**

Having been promoted to Chunin during recent Chunin exams held in Kumo a few months ago, Anko Mitarashi sat in her spot at the bar munching away on her twentieths bowl of Dango. Having worked up a large appetite from evacuating civilians from the zones Kyuubi hit during its attack, her clothes were torn in places from narrowly dodging falling parts of buildings which left her covered in dust. Her muscles screamed at her for over using them during the evacuation and now eating her precious dangos.

"Ah my body hurts Nai-chan I can't even eat the last of my dango. Nai-chan feed it to me." pouted out Anko in a tired but whiny voice to her friend Kurenai Yuhi.

Kurenai sighs shaking her head at her best friend's antics, she sets her own stick of dangos down to reach an take her friend's to feed it to her. "Well Anko-chan if you didn't do my load and yours, you wouldn't be so sore now would you?"

The only response she got was a playful humph and thank you as Anko inhales the dangos off the stick leaving her looking like a squirrel with its cheeks stuffed with nuts. She places the now barren stick down so she can get back to eating her second bowl of dangos. Anko munches away happily at the last of her dangos, she slyly swipes one of Kurenai's with out her knowing or so she thought at least. Of course Kurenai knew Anko did but chose to say nothing about it knowing how hard her friend pushed herself tonight. Orochimaru-sama tasked them with helping evacuating the civilians from the area the kyuubi had appeared near. While her father Shinku Yuhi barred them and the other younger ninja's from participating in the defense of the village. The senior Chunins and Jounins sped off hastily to reach the Sandaime Hokage in holding back the Kyuubi as they waited for the Yondaime to show up.

A swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of the shop signature Shunshin of the village. Once the leaves cleared the occupants of the establishment could see anbu standing there looking directly at the two young teen girls. Walking over everyone could see he's not much older than the two young teens from just looking at his stature and his voice.

"Chunin Anko Mitarashi, Chunin Kurenai Yuhi. You have been here by ordered by the Sandaime Hokage on a escort mission. You are to prepare for a two week long trip to you leave at 0600am tomorrow at the East gate. Do NOT be late." Inu spoke monotone before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

On the anbu's departure both girls sat stunned at suddenly being called no ordered to take a mission after attack the village just suffered. Both look at each other before darting off to their respective homes to pack an sleep.

 **Evacuation bunker #43 in Konoha**

Konan and Yahiko were relaxing and playing with the academy students since they were tasked to guard and evacuate them. Of course they ended up staying with the students an the civilians to keep them calm, knowing how much they are feeling right now. Having once been like them, Konan a short straight blue haired, warm amber eyed woman entertained the children with her the animals she made origami bloodline(I'm calling it a bloodline cuz I can). The parents of the children were grateful for the distraction she offered the children even themselves were enjoying it. A smile graced her lips as few civilian girls braided her hair. At first the civilians and shinobi of konoha weren't all that open with the pair, seeing as they were from Amegakure. They understood, they were very wary of Konoha as well having been living no surviving in a war torn country for half their lives. Until Jiraiya-sama brought them back to Konoha saving them from a future of violence. A frown develops on her lips as a wave of sadness hits her remembering their friend Nagato who died giving them time to escape from Hanzō and his anbu. Once they were far enough away safely Jiraiya went back to find the place a war zone, bodies scattered everywhere huge holes torn in the ground blood everywhere. Scorch marks and ash piles here an there dotting the land.

But oddly no signs of Nagato's body or Hanzō anywhere, Jiraiya assuming Nagato was one of the ash piles or scorch marks. Sadness filled him for he had hoped Nagato was the child of prophecy. He returned to inform them that Nagato didn't make it, Konan broke down crying at the news of her friends death. Yahiko caught her in his arms before she has a chance to hit the ground. Konan shakes her head to expels the memory so she can focus back on the present.

"Oi! Gaki stop that." A deep timber focus spoke causing a smile to grace her lips knowing her spoke.

Turning around she saw the spiky orange locks of her husband putting a stop to two small academy boys fight, she giggles at his antics. Upon hearing the giggles he turns his blue eyes towards the sound finding his wife who had her hand under her large bump. Them expecting their own little Gaki's any time now, which brings a large smile to his face. They both agreed to name one of the twins if it turned out to be a boy after their friend Nagato in honor of his sacrifice and memory.

"You could help you know." He spoke in a playful annoyed manner.

"I could my dear husband but it deprive you of the practice you'll need when our own little ones get here. But I'm sure the boys are just restless." Konan said in playfulness she was only five months but looked like she was ready to pop.

The two boys nods their heads in agreement smiling brightly at her. "Hai! Tenshi-nee-chan! We're just restless with being cooped up in here." The children and some of the villagers have taken to calling her Tenshi-chan because of her mode of travel in the village by her paper wings. Which give her the appearance of being a angel, and how much the kids love her.

"See Yahiko-Kun they meant no harm. Now how bout you two go back to your Sensais I'm sure they're looking for you in here." Just as the words left her mouth a nervous looking Chunin came over scanning the crowd, as his eyes lands on the two boys his body relaxes.

The Chunin bows towards them "Arigatou Tenshi-san, Yahiko-san for finding them. We were doing a head count when Daisu-kun and Kento-kun went missing. Oh also they say we can come out now of the bunkers. If you will excuse us I'll take the boys back to the rest of the students." he bows once more to them before turning leading the boys away.

Yahiko walks over to his wife wrapping a arm around her waist pulling her gently into his side leading her to the exit. "I guess we'll go home then love." Konan nods her head leaning into him smiling as she rubs soothing circles on her stomach soothing their restless duo.

Once out of the bunker an barely fifty feet away Inu jumps down from one of the roof tops landing in front of them. He stands up straight nodding his head at them both. "Chunin Yahiko, Chunin Konan you have been here by ordered by the Sandaime Hokage on a escort mission. You are to prepare for a two week long trip to you leave at 0600am tomorrow at the East gate." once the both of them nod showing they heard an understood Inu jumps up onto the roof tops heading towards the clan district.

"Guess I'll go pack for us when we get home then. I wonder what type of escort mission this will be if Hokage-sama is sending you knowing your pregnant love." Yahiko said while shrugging his shoulders as he leads them toward their small house.

 **Clan Compound District (Hyuuga Compound)**

Inu lands down in front of the tall gate to the Hyuuga compound he stands up an walks to the gate knocking on it. Knowing the Hyuuga clan is extremely uptight about people entering with out permission he waits no more than a few seconds as the gate open to reveal a random Chunin branch family Hyuuga Guard.

"Propose of visit before entry." Came the dull monotone question from the guard.

"Please inform Hizashi Hyuuga has been here by ordered by the Sandaime Hokage on a escort mission. He is to prepare for a two week long trip. He leaves at 0600am tomorrow at the East gate." Not bothering to staying to see if what he said will reach him as Inu has two more to inform of the mission.

 **Uchiha Clan Compound**

Inside the Uchiha compound one teenager practicing his aim as another sits on a tree sharpening his tantōs waiting for the other to get done. "Nay Itachi-kun, how long do you think it'll take before everything is back to normal?" Spoke the teen sharpening.

Pausing in his throw to look towards his annoying cousin, Itachi sighs silently as he refocuses his attention on his training "Shisui-chan I do not know. The village will recover yes, but it will never be as it once was. To much has happen for it to stay the same." Once the last word left his lips he threw all 4 kunai's at the targets across from him. Each target a different height and angel but not a single kunai missed it mark.

"Perhaps the civilians of the village will by some perchance return to a normal life they once had before the events of tonight. But the Shinobis of the village will not have such a luxury. After all we suffer the price of their immoderation." Itachi said in a calm even if slightly bored tone.

Itachi collects all of his kunai he had used only to pause feeling a presence behind them. Shisui also feeling the use of chakra stands up alert as his Mangekyo Sharingan already spinning wildly, as Itachi tosses a Kunai as the location of the chakra spike, his own sharingan spinning. If Inu were to react a half a second later he would have taken a Kunai to the heart, having jumped back drawing his own Tantō from his back he adopts a defensive stance. He wasn't expecting such hostility from the two Uchiha's but given the night's event it is not all that surprising, he relaxes his stands n sheath his tantō showing he means no harm. Seeing the intruder is anbu with a Inu mask the two deactivate their sharingan, relaxing as they bow to the anbu in apology.

"What can we do for you anbu-san at such a time of night?" Itachi ever the respectful and dutiful shinobi he is spoke up.

"Hokage-sama has assigned Lion, Weasel along with Neko and Boar to a escort mission. Be at the east gate at 0600 sharp. Pack for two week trip. Also inform your mother Itachi-san that she is also to be there." then once more he disppears in a swirl of leaves with only one last person to inform.

 **Maito Gai House**

Since his father death's a few months ago he has pushed him self to the limits with training. Maito Gai quickly rose through the ranks along side his lifelong rival Kakashi Hayate, both becoming chunin's during the exam then Jounins through the war. Even thou he wasn't much older than fifteen he was extremely strong, loyal, kind and energetic but still somewhat inexperienced in his new rank. Of course that just pushed him further to prove himself after having been denied from joining the anbu corps to look after his friend Kakashi by the Sandaime. Saying he didn't have the darkness in him to fully commit to anbu, which he quickly understood after being asked to shadow his friend. A loud knock on his front door stopped him from his thoughts, curious about who it could be he pushed himself off his ceiling cutting off his chakra that kept him there doing a new chakra control exercise he was developing.

Walking over to the door he opens its to reveal none other than his lifelong rival "YOSHI INU-SAN HOW MAY I HELP YOU ON THIS MOST YOUTHFUL NIGHT!" Gai yelled loudly thankfully the Sandaime Hokage had ordered sound barrier seals around Gai's house therefore no one heard the yelling other than the two in the house.

Inu shaking his head trying to dispel the ringing in his ears from Gai's yelling, once finished he stood up slightly taller to his full height which didn't match up to his friend's. "Jounin Maito Gai you have been here by ordered by the Sandaime Hokage on a escort mission. You are to prepare for a two week long trip to you leave at 0600am tomorrow at the East gate."

Once the last person was informed he shunshin's away already knowing the other two anbu know of their mission.

 **Hokage Tower Counsel Chamber**

Tsume blinks looking down at the young pup of her best friend in her arms sleeping away with out a worry in the world. A sad smile graces her lips she remains seated watching the other members leave the chamber. "Tsume I believe it would be wise to get the pup back to the compound. Do not like the scents the civilians are giving off, you know I don't like the smell of hate." A deep bass voice spoke from her side startlingly her.

"Hai Hai Kuromaru, Best we leave now other wise those fools will try something and Kiba probably waking up for a feeding." Tsume spoke with a gentle smile thinking of her youngest child.

Tsume walks towards the door heading out closing the door behind her, having not seen the shadow sinking into the floor in the corner of the room.

 **Inuzuka Clan Compound(Main house Twenty minutes lat** er)

Walking up to the front door unlocking it allowing Kuromaru in first to keep the triplets from storming her holding Naruto. "Oi gakis back up, oh no you don't you three!" shouted Kuromaru as he turns sending his back right hind leg out in a kick knocking back the eager puppies, which launches them into the wall leaving a small crater. Which quickly alerts the newly made Chunin Hana that her ninken were up to something.

Hana exits the kitchen having warmed up a bottle for her baby brother which she held in her arms suckling away quietly. She notices the small spider web crater in the wall sighing as her shoulder slumps down knowing she'll have to fix that in the morning. Looking down from the wall to the ground where three identical balls of gray fluff laid out with swirls in their eyes clearly knocked out cold. Shaking her head she at her ninken behavior. "Well I guess mom's home then, Kuromaru was that really necessary? I have to clean this up in the morning now."

Pouted out Hana having not wanted to waste her morning fixing a mess he made but knows her mother wouldn't take no for a answer. Speaking of her mother she turns to her instantly noticing the bundle in her arms. "Kaa-san what's that? Did you pick up a stray pup on the way home or some-" she never got to finish as Naruto made himself known with a loud piercing wail indicating he's hungry and wants to be fed. Of course everyone in the room ears rung loud from the shriek the little babe produced an with enhanced hearing meaning that it was much much louder to their extremely sensitive ears than normal. Cringing only slightly thanks to her years of training and being a Jounin Tsume recovered first.

"No Hana it's not a stray pup I found. Hokage-sama has tasked the clan with looking after Naruto here until he can find permanent housing for him. He's one of the orphans from tonight's disaster." She spoke as her heart clinched knowing she's lying to her daughter if only partially. She never liked lying to her kids or clan but with knowing the full extent of the law an thereof punishment for said law she wasn't risking the well being of her daughter. She sighs closing the door an moves past her partner into the kitchen to make a bottle for Naruto who's most likely hungry. "How was Kiba tonight? Not to fussy or anything I hope. Kami-sama knows he took his sweet time to enter this world. Where's your father by the way, he was here when I left."

Hana having knelt down next to her partners checking them out to ensure they weren't hurt to bad only to find their pride is the only thing hurting. She stands up walking back into the kitchen after her mother while feeding Kiba. "He was quiet up until the kyuubi attacked. The aura it put out had Kiba wailing loudly as if he was getting burned, once dad sealed his room with protective barrier Kiba quieted down an went back to sleep. After that dad went to the kennel to check on the mothers an their pups. He hasn't came back yet thou."

Once Naruto finished the bottle in record time Tsume place him on his stomach on her shoulder to gently pats his back til he burbs. She turns to her daughter after moving Naruto back into a one armed hold, she reaches out to take Kiba an put both boys to sleep. Hana hands over her baby brother to her mother then bids her good night as she heads to her room. Says her goodnight to her then makes her way to Kiba's nursery room, once in side she places both of them down smiling.

"Naruto I know you have a long hard road a head of you but I Tsume Inuzuka clan head of Inuzuka clan shall stand by you. For the sacrifice that your father and mother made for you, you saved countless lives tonight and the Inuzuka clan owns you a life-debt for it. I hope you and my son become friends, I get the feeling you are going to need as many as possible for the coming storm I foresee coming. Good night boys." spoke a heart broken but determined Tsume to her son and charge.

She turns on the mobile above the crib that gives off a dim light as soft music plays to lull them to sleep. The mobile it self had 5 shapes attached to it; a dog, Inuzuka clan symbol, Konoha symbol, Uzumaki swirl and the symbol for love. Remembers the day Kushina had given her this for her son as a gift, Kushina was so proud of it she couldn't contain her excitement. She says a small prayer for her friend and her husband then leaves to her room to sleep after having Kuromaru sleep with the boys just having a bad filling. Unbeknownst to her she had no clue how right she was later that night.

 **Inuzuka Clan Compound (One hour later)**

"Warui are you sure about this? Shouldn't we try and kill the demon when its out in the village. I mean it'll be hard to kill it while its in Inuzuka-sama's house." Spoke a thin tall short cropped hair man with black eyes.

Warui a bulky man of medium height with long green hair and brown eyes turns to his friend leveling a glare at him. "Tokage if we don't kill it now it will corrupt Inuzuka clan and grow stronger later as it grows. The council tasked us with the job since all the other high level chunins an jounins are working around the clock on patrols an clean up. We'll be seen as heroes and will get promoted to Jounin finally."

With his speech now steeling his friends nervous and determination they quickly bypass the few patrolling guards an bee-lined it for the house. Which was easy since Tokage was a sensor shinobi, he quickly found the room where the demon was in. Nodding his head to his friend to which way they stealthily scaled the house to the nursery, Warui opened the window an slide in side followed by Tokage, taking stock of the room to look for their target.

 **(Two minutes earlier flashback)**

Kuromaru woke up when foreign scents wafted across his nose. His nostrils flared as a growl emits from his chest at the smell of burning rubber an asphalt stings his nose. Only one emotion smells like that, and that's hatred Kuromaru never liked that smell for how awful it smelt an burned his nose. Kuromaru instantly stands up as he sends a pulse of chakra towards his partner's room, the pulse being weak as to not be detected. He soon felt a pulse echo back telling him his call was heard loud and clear, slipping into the shadows waiting for the trespassers to enter. Kuromaru's wait didn't take long as the first fool slips in side who was quickly joined by another, seeing as no more were coming through he slinks around behind the would-be assailants as Tsume kawarimi with a piece of clothing for Kiba. Both now behind their own target their eyes start to glow in eerily way, unbeknownst to the men.

"See I told you Tokage it would be easy to get in here after all. Can't believe my clan was this easy to get around, oh well once we kill the demon the clan will have to make me clan head. When I'm clan head I'll show that bitch Tsume who is the alpha." Chuckled Warui already thinking of Tsume on her hands and knees with him behind her breeding her like the bitch she is.

Tokage starts to feel uneasy as the room slowly feels with chakra almost like smoke. A whimper escapes him feeling very much like prey his friend thou paid it no mind having been lost in his thoughts. Tsume having heard what her clansman said feels disgusted and anger that one of her own would attack a child. Kuromaru wasn't fairing much better having smelt the desire coming off in thick waves at the mention of Tsume. Tsume took that exact moment to speak up scaring Tokage to his core.

"Is that so Warui Inuzuka. So you think attacking a innocent child will make the clan give you leadership?" Her voice echoed around the room giving nothing to her location.

"If that is what you think then I guess I'll have to stop you." With that She and Kuromaru struck with speed and precision then either man could comprehend. Tsume delivering chop to the back of Tokage's neck having smelt no malice coming from him, Kuromaru surged forward clamping his jaws around Warui's left wrist tightly. Warui attempt to shake the dog free but Kuromaru had greater strength than this wannabe alpha, Kuromaru having enough of this pathetic pup's attempts quickly snapped his head to the side. Shattering Warui's wrist leaving him unable to do anything but grab his arm as he fell to his knees an scream out his pain.

"Y-you bitch I'll make you pay for this." Warui spoke with as much bravado as he could muster while inwardly swearing having not expected her to be here.

She sneers down at him as she makes a shadow clone. "Go inform Hokage-sama of the events that have happen here. I'll take care of this worm." The clone nods her head an takes out the very same window Warui and Tokage used to get in.

Tsume pulls out ninja wire from her pocket as Kuromaru surges forward once more taking hold of Warui neck preventing him from escaping. Which allows her to tie his hands behind his back. No sooner as she had an checked on the boys Hokage and a squad of anbu appeared in the room.

"Tsume-san is everything alright? Are Kiba and Naruto hurt? And where are the assassins?" Fired Sarutobi one after another as he surveyed the room.

"Kiba and Naruto are just fine they never made it to the crib. The would be assassins are over there with Kuromaru. One of them is a clansman the other I do not know. I am so thankful I listened to my gut an left Kuromaru in here Hokage-sama."

Nodding to his anbu they make their way over to the two shinobi, two each grabbing an arm an shunshin's away.

"They will be taken care of Tsume-chan I am sorry this had happen." the aged Hokage spoke feeling deep sadness.

"Hokage-sama if I may do not punish them yet. I would like to make a formal renouncement of Warui tomorrow for his actions against a civilian. I want him to be healthy for it before his execution." She requested of the Hokage.

Having saw no issue with it he grants her requests before leaving having sent orders to Ibiki to not harm Warui until tomorrow. "If that is all Tsume-chan we shall leave an bid you good night."

 **Next Morning Daimyo Palace (morning)**

"Oi Mikoto lemme go." Spoke a tall red headed omega as in a hoarse voice grumbling about her alpha latched onto her in a vice grip. "Mikoto come on! I gotta go!" as she attempts to break her hold which never budged. Nao huffs knowing she can't kawarimi with anything since her mate's bracers block absorbs chakra on contact. She curses her self for giving them to her. Of course it's her own fault for having Miyu make them for her s a gift to Mikoto, sighing she tries to think of another way to free her self from her grasp. A few seconds later a light-bulb goes off above her head as her lips curl up into a smirk, slowing but deliberately grinds her center against her alpha's stomach teasingly. Her voice dropping a few octaves lower an comes out huskily.

"Mi-Ko-To don't you want to wake up and play with me?" her sultry voice caressed the other girl's ear.

Of course Nao reply to her question wasn't what she expected or at least not fully expected from her mate. A deep growl seeped from the smaller girl's chest which vibrated off the walls making it echo loudly, arms around her tighten an before Nao had even a moment to process what was about to happen. The smaller girl now seeing so much larger sprung into action as if on autopilot while Nao fines herself on her back an her very much running on instincts alpha making herself home between her thighs. Nao curses herself from forgetting their little night of fun from last night leaving them both as nude as the day they were born. Small whimpers escape her lips as she feels her alpha's large member graze against her center, but lady luck was not on Nao's side this morning those whimpers she made only spurred her mate's on wards.

 **Outside Nao's and Mikoto's bedroom**

The few guards and maids passing the room stop as a thunderous bang sounds from their room an shouting. "O-o-oii! Chott-t-t-to matte Mikotooooo" one of the only intelligible phrase anyone could understand.

But clearly everyone understood what was happening behind the door as loud growls, moans and more bangs in rapid repetition resound from the room. The guards quickly departed from their spot to leave the area or face the wrath of a alpha if caught. The maids blushes brightly as they stand by the door since they were sent to deliver a message to Yuuki-san but were not brave enough to interrupt what was going on inside the room.

 **Dining Room**

"Ara Ara good morning everyone I hope you all slept well." a very cheerful voice much to the annoyance of half the room including her own sensai.

"Oi Shi-chan it's far to early to be this cheery dial it down a bit yeah?" Ichirou spoke gruffly as he dishes food onto his plate.

His comment was followed by a chorus of agreement in the form of mumbles and groans. Never one to take offense to much of anything Shizuru took it all in stride with a smile knowing they didn't mean any of it. She sits down next to her grumpy little omega puppy(yea that's right Natsuki is the omega :P) who was busy stuffing her face with anything an everything insight which wasn't an unusual sight to everyone seeing as Natsuki is about seven months pregnant after all. Shizuru smiles fondly at her wife remembering the day she told her they were expecting pups but alas Natsuki has other things in mind an tosses a piece of toast at Shizuru who prompt catches it from years of experience an simply butters it. Natsuki grunts in slight annoyance noting two people missing.

"Oi Mai where's Mikoto and spider at?" Natsuki turns to her friend Mai with a questioning gaze.

Mai looks around the room and was surprised to see the table still filled with food, usually by now the cooks would have already refilled the table at lest seven times now so everyone could have a full stomach. Finding it still full and the cooks confused as they had already prepared the second wave to only find a full table.

"I don't know Natsuki I asked a maid to collect them a hour ago before the food was brought out. I'll go see what kept them." Mai said in a confused tone as she stands from the table an heads towards the double doors only to be halted as one of the maids she sent enters.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Maid-san did you-" Mai was swiftly cut off by the maid.

"Mai-sama, Nao-sama and Mikoto-sama are um-mm-m busy right now and will join you all when they finish." A red faced Maid stuttered out in a fluster before disappearing.

Mai along with everyone else simply blinks as they watch the maid practically run out of the dining hall and away from them. Doesn't take long before Shizuru figures it out an simply smiles an drinks her tea. "Ara Ara it seems this morning Mikoto-chan and Yuuki-san are doing "this and that" this morning. Perhaps we should leave them be for now an continue on with getting to know the Kaguya clan?" she ends with a tilt of her head.

Everyone there minus the Kaguya clan blushed brightly then looks away from everyone. Mai nods her head as she swift reclaims her set next to Reito. Umeko merely blinks at the conversation but helps her son and new daughter into chairs before she prepares their plates for them. Smiling at the two never believing she'd end up married to a man she barely knew in the academy and a mother to a little girl. But she isn't a Jounin for nothing she takes everything in stride regardless to how asinine or strange they may be.

"What would you like to know Kuga-san?' Chikane spoke in a even voice as she pulls out a chair for her wife who blushes brightly before sitting down.

"Ara Ara now now we are to post to be family remember you can call me Shizuru-chan or Nee-chan." She smiles at Chikane as she giggles playfully.

To Be continued.

 **Author Note**

Cliff hanger! Sorry guys figured I'd leave it a cliffy and give you something read while I work on 2nd part of this! Don't Hate meh!


End file.
